The New Guardian
by mikohoshina
Summary: A new person enters Seyio high what will happen? And What will happen if she has the embroyo! Maybe KukaixOC and IkutoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Mikohoshina: Yeah, my first fan fiction please be nice....**

**Amu: Don't worry they will! ^^ **

**Mikohoshina:Thanks at least someone supports me -glares at Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Mikohoshina: Never mind, Amu do the disclaimer _though I don't know why it is necessary in fan fictions I read...._**

**Amu: Mikohoshina doesn't own Shugo Chara and what not**

You know the day where you go to a new school and think your going to be friends with everyone, and everyone accepts you, and become popular. Yeah well that's not me, I Riye Hinamori like to be all by myself, unless it's family like my little cousin Amu.

Well, I should tell about myself, as you know I'm Riye Hinamori, 16 years old, long siverish-whitish hair, golden-amber eyes, and what people call me at my old school emotionless freak. People would call me that because apparently I don't really react to anything, like when a bee passes by girls scream, well I just ignore it.

I'm moving to Tokyo because, well I wanted to be close to family and hangout with my cousins Ami and Amu And aunt and uncle Midori and uhhhhh..... well I can't pronounce it so just call him Uncle, yeah....

Parents, well they trust me enough to live in my own apartment in Tokyo, While there in America for a road trip. And did I mention I'm super rich, yeah my parents won a zillion dollars in the lottery (call it dumb luck if you ask me). Even though I have that money you never know what will happen to it, so I work at a fancy restaurant and be a waitress.

You would think my life would be perfect but it's not. Everyday doing the same thing over and over again it gets annoying I just wish something, anything would come in my life. It would be interesting if I told everyone I was rich, but then everyone would just want to be my friend because I'm rich.

Well, tomorrow I'm going to my new school Seyio High school. I had to wear a black long sleeved dress with a vest where your waist was and lace at the bottom was. Yeah not really a girly girl so me doesn't like dresses. So maybe a new start wasn't going to so bad. Then went to bed thinking it will hopefully not messing up the first day of school.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Little did Riye know once tomorrow came her whole life would change forever.

**Mikohoshina: well that's the beginning for yah**

**Amu: Why is this rated M?**

**Mikohoshina: I honestly don't know what will happen, and bare with me people I'm not the best writer, Ikuto do the honors.**

**Ikuto:Why me?**

**Mikohoshina: Because you haven't been doing anything and I will get the screaming fangirls in here.**

**Ikuto: Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikohoshina: Well here's the next chapter....**

**Ikuto: Hey what about us?**

**Amu: Yeah!**

**Mikohoshina: What about you? I'm just doing this because I'm bored.**

**Ikuto: Whatever Mikohoshina doesn't own Shugo Chara **

* * *

**Riye's P.O.V **

"Ahhhh....."I yawned it was a good day sun shining, a new school, a shiny, sparkley egg, smell of coffee, hey, wait! A egg!?!?!

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!" I screamed and falling off my bed. What's with the freaking egg!?!?! Never mind that, I better get ready to school. Once I put my uniform on, drank coffee, and put my ipod earphones in my ears I was about ready to leave until I thought about the egg.

"Should I bring it....." the only thing to do at a time like this is to flip a coin.

"Heads it goes with me tails it doesn't." Heads. Damn it. Then I went to school. I hope nothing will go wrong on my first day.....

**School**

Geez, why is everyone staring at me, oh wait, duh, I'm the new student. Good thing I put the music on, because I think they were saying stuff about me. Okay, I'll just go strait to the office and don't talk to anyone, yeah, good plan. Then some blond chick with two pony tails and purple eyes put her hand on my shoulder.

"Excuse me can I tal-" before she said anything else I slapped her hand away from me.

"Yeah, I have to go somewhere...." People around us were like 'wow she did that to the Utau Hoshina' and 'I could never do that to her' blah, blah, blah.

Who was Utau Hoshina a celebrity it's just a person not Bigfoot. People need to know that.

**Utau's P.O.V.**

Something is weird about that girl, like she has a different aurora then anyone around here. Better call Ikuto.

_Beep, beep, beep, be-_

"What Utau, I'm busy" said Ikuto.

"Well first of all it's a school day so you should be at school, and second I think someone has the embryo."

"All be there,and I was in the middle of sleeping." Then he hung up. Sometimes he could be a lazy ass.

**Mikohoshina: Well, that's it for now**

**Ikuto: That's it**

**Mikohoshina: Hey! It's better then nothing at all, and me dosen't ipod**

**Amu: Please R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mikohoshina: Well I can't sleep so I'm typing this at 2:02 A.M. In the morning**

**Ikuto: You have sleeping problems**

**Mikohoshina: Shut up, it's summer so I don't have to worry, Amu do the disclamer**

**Amu: *half asleep* huh?**

**Mikohoshina: Hey Ikuto, this is your chance**

**Ikuto: Hey you're right *evil smirk***

**Mikohoshina: *gives him recorded and tells something in Ikuto's ear***

**Ikuto: I like the way you think**

**Mikohoshina: Well I have a brother I torcher **

**Ikuto: Amu say 'Ikuto is the most smexiest guy in the world and I'm not lying'**

**Amu: Ikuto is the most smexiest guy in the world and I'm not lying**

**Mikohoshina: lets see how she reacts in the moring**

**Ikuto: Yeah, Mikohoshina dose not own Shugo Chara**

**Riye's P.O.V.**

Yes! No one talked to me when I was going to the office. Man, this day is better then I exspected

Once I got to the office and got my classes it was time to make a first impression to the class. I, then knocked on the door and went in once the teacher said I can. Then the teacher introduced me to the class.

"Class this is Riye Hinamori, she is new to the school, treat her nicley. Riye, do you want to say anything to the class?"

"Do I have to?" Crap, that just came out. Then the class started to laugh. Crud, I don't like it up here, everyone staring and laughing.

"Ok, if you don't have to say anything, then sit right by Kukai, Kukai raise your hand." The teacher pointed to a messy bronzed hair guy. He's sort of cut- NO, you don't know him alot, I must know him if I'm going to like him **(A/N I know it's corny). **I went to sit by him, then he said something to me.

"Hi, my name is Kukai Souma, as you already know." he said quietly so the teacher won't hear. I giggled quietly. Geez, I feel like a fan girl. Then the teacher said something.

"Oh I forgot something in the office, stay here, all be right back, and don't talk." Then the teacher left. And exspected everyone talked. Wow feels like my old school. Then Kukai said to me

"Hey Riye, are you related to Amu?"

"Yeah she's my cousin why do you know her?"

"Yeah, she was my friend in middle school, we hanged out all the time, speaking of which do you-" then he got cut off by this guy with blue hair. And suddenly

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK IKUTO-SAMA IS HERE EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" of course, every good-looking guy gets a fan club, not surprized. Why..... Well because he is good-looking He has midnight blue hair and matching eyes, and was taller then anyone in this room. I bet he has a nice six-pack- NO! STOP THINKING PERVERTED THOUGHTS! Then Kukai said something

"You interested?" I blushed beat red.

"n-no of course not he's just a complete stranger I don't know."

"Whatever, anyway do you-" then the teacher came in, and everyone was immediatly became quiet.

"Well, lets get class started."

Class was boring I almost fell asleep until someone passed a note to me.

_Meet me after class- Ikuto_

Great the playboy wants to talk to me. I just want to hang out with Kukai and get to know him better. I know all ditch yeah good plan.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Yes, the bell rang! I was one of the first people to get out, I usually wait till everone is out, but I didn't want to meet the playboy, so I rushed out. I saw Kukai come out and I was going to go to him, until someoone wrepped there arms around my waist.

"What you didn't want to meet me _Riye."_ someone said. But then I saw strands of blue hair, and I new who it was.

"N-n-no I-I just needed to go to the bathroom, and GET OFF ME PERVERT!!!!!"

"Awwww, I wanted to play with you." he said in a child-like voice.

"I-I-I don't want to be your toy now get off!" I had enough strength to get him off of me, and went to a random place where no one was. Then something glowed in my bag.

"What the-" and then a light sucked me in somewhere

**Mikohoshina: Well that's it**

**Amu: Huh is it morning?**

**Mikohoshina: Hey Amu, something happened to you**

**Amu: What do you mean?**

**Mikohoshina: Well you were drunk last night and well....**

**Amu: What?!?!**

**Mikohoshina: Well, I can't describe it in words but someone recorded it**

**Amu: HUH!?!?**

**Mikohoshina: Ikuto turn it on**

**Ikuto: *turns it on* '**_**Ikuto is the most smexiest person in the world and I'm not lying'**_

**Amu: WHAT!?!?! I COULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT LIE!?!?!?**

**Mikohoshina: Your just in denile**

**Amu:*faints***

**Ikuto:*catches her and go somewhere***

**Mikohoshina: Wait! Uhg! Nevermind *Brings Kukai out of nowhere***

**Kukai:Huh?**

**Mikohoshina: Kukai do the honors!**

**Kukai: Huh, whatever Please R&R *snore***


	4. Chapter 4

**Mikohoshina: Well here's the next chapter, not much to say, but sometimes I spell things wrong, but you know what I mean**

**Amu: Mikohoshina does not own shugo chara**

* * *

**Riye's P.O.V.**

"What the heck!?!?! Where am I!?!?!? Who did this?!?!?!?! Am I high!??!?!"

"_Be quiet child" _

"What the heck, who said that!?!?!?"

"_WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?!?!?!?!"_

"uhhhh.......be quiet...." I said being a little scared.

"_Good, now listen up this is very important."_

I nodded

"_You know the glowing egg thing you found in your bed today, well, that was me,and I'm no ordinary egg, I'm called the embryo, from what other people call me, What I do is grant any wish you want, and your not going to do that."_

"I wasn't planning too." I said.

" _Really, wait is this some kind of trick?"_

"Why would I trick you, you have amazing powers that could kill me, I'm not stupid."

"_Interesting.... well, here's the point, you have to protect me."_

"Why, can't you protect yourself?"

"_Well, if I did that it would ruin the whole universe."_

"Wow that must be some power you have." I said boredly

"_Well, yeah,by-"_

"Wait!" I shouted

"_Yes"_

"Why me? Why do I have to protect you?" The Embryo could of picked anyone else. So why me I'm nothing special.

"_You'll learn later." _

Then the Embryo just hit me some how and I woke up. Was that a dream? Weirdest dream yet. Wait, I don't remember being in the nurse's office. Then I saw Kukai sleeping in the chair. Was he waiting for me? Wow, I never felt so....so...

Then I heard a yawn from Kukai.

"So, Your finally awake."

"I could say the same, By the way what happened to me?" Last time I checked I was in a empty hallway.

" You passed out, so I carried you to the nurse office." Awww, that's so nice of him. Wait, HE CARRIED ME!?!?!?

"Well I have to go to class."

"Classes are over." Dang, I must of slept a long time, but it only felt like a couple minutes.

"Well, then I'll go home, then."

"Can I walk you home?" Did he just say that. I must be blushing a lot.

"Ahhh o-o-okay."

**Kukai's P.O.V.**

Did I just say that? Well I was going to introduce Riye to the guardians but she fell asleep though most of the meeting, so it must be over bye now.

**Riye's P.O.V.**

We were about three-fourths the way there, so I just stopped.

"Something wrong?" I wasn't sure if I could trust him because if we went further it would lead to the rich part of the city. I didn't know what to do so I just improvised.

"Uh, thanks Kukai I can walk the rest of the way home."

"You sure?" He said with those emerald green eyes of his. It was like he wanted to tell the truth to him.

"Y-Y-Yeah, uh, bye, thank for everything!" As I ran off. And did I mention I was blushing, I needed to get somewhere quiet to get him off my brain. As I was thinking I just went to the park, no one would usually be there on Mondays.

When I went there, there were a couple of happy families playing with each other. I envied them, at least they had a family around them. Then I heard a boy crying.

"Wahhhhh."

"What's wrong?" I said as I went up to him.

"I'm lost, I can't find mommy or daddy." Still sobbing. I just hugged him and smiled.

"Don't worry I'll stay as long as your parents were here." He then stopped crying

"Thank you."

It was about fifteen minutes till his parents came.

"Thank you for saving my baby, I was so worried about him, is there anything I can do for you?"

the lady asked.

"No but thanks for the offer, as long as the boy is safe I'm happy." I said with a sorrowful smile look, but you couldn't really tell because I had those smiles for years. Always faking a smile, it gets tiring.

As the happy family went the boy shouted.

"Thank You!" With a bright smile. I smiled back and went home. Thinking about the whole day in my head, well it was hectic, I had no other day like it.

Thinking about it more is the Embryo still in my bag? I checked and it was still there. I thought it looked uncomfortable in there so I put it on the pillow right next to me.

"Night Embryo." Wow, I sound crazy, like it would talk back.

"_Night Riye."_

**Mikohoshina: Well that's it for me please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mikohoshina: Well I had trouble doing what I should do on this chapter, because I didn't know what I should do first, but here it is anyway**

**Ikuto: Who cares**

**Amu: Hey, you should be more nicer to her, you never know what she could do to you**

**Ikuto: Yeah right, hey what are you doing?**

**Mikohoshina: *typing _Then Ikuto goes off the cliff and-_**

**Ikuto: Okay! I do care! Don't let me go down the cliff!**

**Mikohoshina: Good Boy, Now since it's all your fault you do the honors *smirks evilly**

**Ikuto: Mikohoshina does not own Shugo Chara**

**Riye's P.O.V.**

For once I had a good dream, usually I just don't remember anything at all, which sucks. Once I got up I went to my balcony so see the sunrise. I always like the view of the sunrise it reminds me of my past

_**Flashback **_

"_Mommy, Daddy where are we going?" I asked_

"_You'll see honey." My mom said._

_Once we got there, we were on a hill with a shady tree and a perfect view of the sunset._

"_Wow, it's so pretty mommy and daddy."_

_We were a happy family back then, we weren't the richest family back then so my parents did all they can to keep me happy. Then one day the Repo people called us and said if we didn't pay the __debt by next week, our house would be gone and.... with me. I prayed and prayed to god to not to be separated with my mommy and daddy until a miracle happened. We were loaded with money so I couldn't be separated. We were going to be a happy family like we were always. _

_Or so I thought_

_Once I gotten older usually the maids would take care of me while mommy and daddy went on vacation somewhere. And left me alone...._

_**End Flashback**_

Once I was done with watching the sunset, I went to get changed and get my bag and put the embryo in it I went to school. While I was walking I saw this egg that was black with a white X on it and a kid lying on the ground mumbling something.

_I'm useless, no one wants me, I'm useless, no one wants me, _ _I'm useless, no one wants me _

over and over the kid kept saying it.

Then in a flash, the egg was attacking me. I quickly dodge it and immediately went into my bag and took out the Embryo.

"Hey, Embryo wake up, what's that thing over there!?!?!" I said.

" _Calm down now repeat what I say-"_

"_My Own Heart Unlock"_

"My Own Heart Unlock!"

Then all of the sudden my uniform changed into a cosplay-like outfit, it was very shiny outfit for sure. It had a V neckline that showed my bellybutton, a small cape, Short shorts with a hoop-like belt, and long white boots that go to my knee.

_Character Transformation Embryo Guardian!_

"Whoa, Embryo what's this?"

"_This is called a character transformation it increase your power to 120%, now follow what I say and you won't get hurt."_

" 'k."

Then the egg got some energy and started attacking us.

"_Dodge it!"_

I quickly jumped in the air a couple feet, dang, I didn't even know I can jump this high. Then I saw something in my hand.

" Where did I get this from!?!?!" It was a rod with a long ribbon at the end of the rod.

"_No time to Waste Riye! Just swing the ribbon." _

"Right!"

Soon as I did that the ribbon caught the egg.

"_Now repeat after me...."_

"_Open Heart!"_

"Open Heart!"

As soon as I said that the egg got healed and went somewhere else. Once I was in my regular clothes I went crashing to the grown.

"Owww...." I said faintly.

"_Yeah, I should of went to the ground before we changed back." said the dumb ass Embryo._

"_You think." I said. I was about to get up but for some reason I couldn't get up._

"_I feel...... weak....." I said when I was feeling like fainting._

"_Did I mention, that I was a previously a owner by someone?" _Questioned the Embryo.

"No, and what does that have to do with anything?" I said trying to keep my balance to get up from the ground.

"_Well if you chara change with anyone else's chara it takes lots of energy out of them." said the Embryo._

"_So there's a price for protecting the Embryo." _I said in my mind.

"Well, you better have a good excuse for me missing part of my school day." I said almost shouting at the Embryo. I didn't really shout much. I wasn't the type of person to shout.

**School**

"Sorry, I'm late Sensei, I got lost the way to school, I took a right instead of a left." For an egg, it gives pretty good excuse.

"No problem, just take a seat." said the teacher.

As I took my seat Kukai said something to me.

"Hey do you want to go somewhere with me today?" he asked.

"Sure." I yawned. Man the Embryo wasn't kidding when it took lots of energy from me, I could go to sleep right now.

" You okay?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah, just didn't get much sleep last night." I lied. Why? Because he would think I'm crazy if I told him a magical egg went inside me.

Like twenty minutes passed by and I saw a chibi-looking thing right by Kukai. I rubbed my eyes just in case I'm not imaging weird things. Guess what, it was still there and staring at me.

"Hey Kukai, I think she can see me." said the chibi.

I immediately stared back at the teacher. I didn't want to get involved in something else.

Once I was so close to sleeping the bell rang. I jumped, it startled me a little. I waited till everyone was out this time. I thought everyone was out until the door slammed shut.

"What the-" and then someone kissed me. I would had gotten off by now but since I transformed with the Embryo I didn't have enough strength. Once I saw strands of blue hair I knew who the person was.

Ikuto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mikohoshina: Well that's it for this chapter and R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mikohoshina: Well here's the next awesome chapter!**

**Ikuto: What's with you?**

**Mikohoshina: Well, a person called Birdy1564 favorite my story**

**Ikuto: So**

**Mikohoshina: Why do you always act emo?**

**Ikuto: I don't act emo**

**Amu: Yes you do**

**Mikohoshina: See, even Amu agrees with me, since Amu agrees with me, Amu do the honors**

**Amu: Mikohoshina does not own Shugo Chara!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Riye's P.O.V. **

What the heck!?!?! why me, why do I have to be harassed by the playboy. He's such a- ewwwwwww, he puts his tongue in my mouth! Ewwwwwwwwwwwww, get it out, now!!!!!!! S.O.S HELP ANYONE!?!?!?! Then some one opened the door, thank you god! I love you!

But, then I was on the ground falling (they were kissing on the door), which equals him on top of me. As quickly as I can I pushed him off and went as far as possible away as him. I went outside the school and sat under the huge willow tree.

"Stupid, Baka(idiot), Pervert.....stole my first kiss, I swear something is wrong with that guy." I felt like crying, then something was on my shoulder.

"Hey, Riye are you okay?" I knew who it was automatically.

Kukai

**Kukai's P.O.V.**

I was talking to my friend Nagihiko until I saw Riye run down the hall way.

"Nagi, I'll be right back."

"Got a thing for Riye?" he said, probably smirking, because I was running to Riye and shouted to him.

"NO!"

Once I got to her, her face was on her knees. Something must be wrong.

" Hey, Riye are you okay?" I said. She looked like she had waters in her eyes. She didn't do anything.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she shook her head.

"If you want to talk about it, just come to me okay." I rubbed her about to leave, then she grabbed part of my blazer.

".....someone.....kissed......me......"

WHAT!?!??!? THAT BASTARD IS LOOKING FOR TROUBLE, IF SOMEONE HURTS MY FRIEND!

"Do you know who it was?" trying to stay as calm as possible.

"......." Riye didn't look like she didn't want to talk anymore. I stayed with her until the bell rang, I was about to go until Riye said something to me.

"Thank Kukai, for staying with me..." with a soft smile and walked away. I blushed a million shades of red. She looked a little cute, wait! I'm going to be late for class. Then I ran to class.

**Riye's P.O.V.**

Kukai sure new how to make a person feel better. Or was it that I felt so opened up to him.... I don't know this feeling in my heart....what is it?

**After School**

Once school was done I met up with Kukai at the school gates.

"Hey Kukai, where are we going?" I said.

"You'll see." He said and grabbed my arm and we sprinted wherever we were going to.

"Ahhhh! Kukai! Slow Down!" I shouted. I don't even remember last time I ran this fast.

"What, go faster, okay!" As we went faster.

"KUKAI!!!!!!"

**10 minutes later**

"Well, were here." he said. I'm surprised he's not out of breath.

"-pant- Really -pant-" As I looked up I saw a building that almost look like a green house but it was bigger and the building was glass.

"Nice place." I said as we walked inside. Then out of nowhere, someone with two pigtails and wearing a weird looking cape glomped Kukai.

"YAY, Kukai is here!!!!!!!" She said cheerfully. Then she looked up at me.

"Hey, Kukai is this your girlfriend?" she asked. I blushed.

"N-No, I'm one of Kukai's friends." I said quietly. I looked behind the red-headed girl and saw more people, including my cousin.

"Amu?" I questioned.

"What!?!?!? You know Amu-chi!?!?!?" the girl said.

"Yeah, she's my cousin."

"AMU-CHI GUESS WHO'S HERE!!" She pulled on my arm and lead me to her. She looked really surprised when she saw me.

"Riye!?!?!? What are you doing here!?!?!" she said

"What no welcoming gift for me." I teased.

"It's been years since I met you. How are you doing, and how did you get here?!"

"I've been good, and how I got here Kukai sprinted me here." I said.

"Kukai would do that." I laugh a little.

"Anyway what do you do around here Amu?" I questioned, mean they wouldn't have this place for nothing.

"We do paper work, water flowers, and a bunch of other stuff." Wow that sounds boring. Who would want to join this club? I bet they just want the cape. Then I saw three flowing things around Amu, and the other people. Okay this is acquired....

"Hey, Amu I think she can see us." said the one with pom-poms in her hands that was flowing.

"Hey can you see us?" said the one with a puffy green dress.

"Uhhhh, yeah...." I said quietly.

"YOU CAN SEE THEM!?!?!?!" they all said in unison, except the one with wavy blond hair and the green haired guy with glasses. Then someone crashed in here above the ceiling.

"What the heck." I said a little freaked out. Once they jumped down I knew who they were.

"Ikuto, I swear it's her."

"I don't smell it so it's not."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" The blond haired guy said.

"H-Hoshina Utau!?!?!" Amu said surprised.

_Does everyone know them what the heck is going on!?!?!_ I said in my mind.

"I swear she has the Embryo!"

"WHAT!?!?!" All the people said except Ikuto.

_Shit, this isn't good_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - – - – - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mikohoshina: Well that's it please R&R! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mikohoshina: Here's the next chapter and I know I made a couple mistakes in the last couple chapters, but you know everyone's not perfect.**

**Ikuto: I am**

**Amu: No your not**

**Ikuto: Then why do you think everyone thinks I'm hot**

**Amu: That has nothing to do with being perfect!**

**Mikohoshina: Well, since there fighting, Rhythm do the disclaimer**

**Rhythm: Sure! Mikohoshina does not own Shugo Chara!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Riye's P.O.V.**

_Crap this isn't good at all, I either have to confess, make a distraction, lie, or just run for it, stupid blond chick can't keep her mouth shut._

"Oh, look at the time, I have to go..... do something important, bye!" I was about to go out until Ikuto grabbed me by the waist.

"WTF!?!?! GET OFF ME!?!?!" I shouted.

Lets see if you really have the Embryo." his hands were about to go to my bag until a bright light brought me somewhere.

"Okay, things are getting weirder every second, what's going on?" Then the bright light pushed me out and I was in the park.

"Uhhhh, Embryo could you explain?" I asked as the Embryo came out.

"_Well, you looked like you were in trouble and I teleported here."_

"Well, thank, and I'll try to be more careful next, and I'm sorry I almost exposed you."

"_Wow, you are different then my previous owners."_

"Ummm, thanks? I guess..." I said like a question. What did the Embryo mean I was different then the others? Once I got to my apartment I decide to make some dinner, salmon and rice with soy sauce and lemon juice. I went to eat it outside my balcony, it was nice out today so I went out. As I was eating a cat looking chibi was there.

"Nya! Fish!" it said. I pulled it away as it went to my dinner.

"What are you doing here, late at night?" I questioned.

"Oh, Ikuto said I was suppose to follow you and get information from you." it said.

"WHAT!?!?!?! THAT PERVERTED BASTARD IS GOING TO GET IT!?!?!" I shouted and what I didn't noticed is the cat chibi thing was eating my dinner.

"Hey, stop eating my dinner!"

"Well I got to go bye- Nya!" I pulled on his tail so he couldn't escape.

"Oh no, your not getting away that easily." I said smirking evilly. I tied the chibi cat and asked him a question.

"Are you still hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do with me, nothing will break me." He said confidently.

"Really..." I said as I called downstairs for some food quietly. Once it got up here, I started eating in front of him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!! THIS IS TORCHER!!!! NYA!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed.

"Mmmmmmmm, this taiyaki is soooooooooooooooooo good!" Once I finished eating I let him free and said to him.

"That's what you get for stalking me." and flicked him somewhere else outside in the city.

_Tomorrow_

"Hey Embryo, I'm going to head out." I said eating my breakfast in my mouth.

"_Hey, what about me!" _Embryo shouted.

"Do you want to stay home?" as I put my shoes on.

"_I can do that?" _

"Yeah your not a student at school, so are you coming with me or not?" I asked as I was going to the door.

"_I'll, stay home." _Embryo said calmly.

"Be careful and don't get exposed to anyone,bye." as I went to go to school.

**School**

_I hope I don't have to explain myself to Kukai why I just suddenly just teleported out of there....never mind! He's going to question me anyway. Stupid Pervert it was all his fault that I suddenly teleported. _

I went to school with my head down thinking what would happen today.

Once I went to the class the teacher announced something.

"Class we have a new student here today." Wow, another student I wonder how he/she will be like, guess I won't be a newbie of school anymore.

Once he came in through the door, I knew who he was immediately, no he was not my old friend I met a long time ago, he was my enemy from my old school.

And his name was....

- - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mikohoshina: Well, here you have it, and thank for kiari-namiro for reviewing my story and others who favorited my story, and please R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Mikohoshina: Wow, eighth chapter I'm surprised, and it's under a month 0_0**

**Ikuto: Barley**

**Amu: Shut up Ikuto!**

**Mikohoshina: That's what she said**

**Amu:..... that's so random**

**Mikohoshina: yeah, I'm just happy people are reviewing**

**Ikuto: Mikohoshina does not own Shugo Chara what so ever.**

**- - - – - - – - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Riye's P.O.V.**

_Damn, karma. The reason I moved to this school is to get a new start not to let old people go and ruin it. And it had to be Kenji **(a/n got this name from my friends little brother and there's going to be a little OCC in here don't steal please and I'm sorry if it's get a little confusing).**_

Kenji was not the best guy to be around, he could be perverted and ruin peoples day. He also had to be good looking too. With his snow white hair and dyed his ends with crimson red and a little spiked up on the back, and those eyes you could get lost in, his dark brown eyes. He was not as popular but not as geeky he was in the middle.

"Kenji would you like to say anything about yourself?" the teacher asked. I wonder how he will answer that?

"can I just go to my seat." Wow, strait to the point.

"Sure right behind, ms. Hinamori. Damn it! He had to say my name. KARMA'S A BITCH!

"Hinamori?" he asked. Crud, I want to disappear right now.

"Yeah, do you know her?" the teacher asked. And he just smirked. Weird how it's just like Ikuto's smirk.

"Riye do you know him?" Kukai asked.

"Sadly." and he just chuckled. Then the rest of the class was quiet boring, except for the feeling that Kenji was staring at me the whole class was just disturbing. As expected once everyone was out Kenji was surrounded by a bunch of girls. That's one thing that's probably good about today he's too crowded by the girls that he can't get to me.

"Hey Riye!" Kukai yelled to me across the hall. I jumped a little, wasn't expecting that. As I walked to Kukai I heard a couple murmuring about me and Kukai.

"Lucky Kukai called her."

"I wish I was her."

"I wonder if there dating?"

I blushed a little at that comment. I was almost there until someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Sup, _Riye_." It was him Kenji. Why can't he leave me alone? Can't he stalk someone else!?!?

"What?" I said a little irritated. Find someone else to bug!

"Can you show me around the school."

"Why can't you find someone else." I said. People were staring at us. Getting a little nervous.

" What not being nice to the new kid, Riye." Kenji didn't say that. That other pervert did. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"That's not very nice is it, _Riye._" They both said at the same time. Pulse, there very close to my face. I swear there brothers they act the same!

"Um...." I blushed a lot. I swear I could be compare to a tomato if one was right by me. Then someone pulled me.

"Sorry guys, but she has to come with me." I knew that voice too well. It was Kukai. Thank you god!

"Thanks Kukai you saved me from those perverts." I said very relived.

"Anything for a friend!" He cheerfully smiled with one of his thumbs up.

"Anyway, I need to ask you something." He looked serious for once.

"uh, okay." I was getting a little nervous.

"Well, do you have the-"

_RING!_

Shit, the bell, I'm going to be late for class.

"Bye Kukai see you in the next class!" I said as I ran to class.

- - – - - - - – - - - - – - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - – - - - - - - -

**Mikohoshina: Well, that's it, please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mikohoshina: Well I just watched the new episode of Shugo Chara and Utau's new song is awesome!**

**Amu: I know, it's so awesome!**

**Ikuto: Uhg! Girl talk I'm going somewhere else**

**Mikohoshina: Someone's denying there feminine side.**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Mikohoshina: Nothing considering you.**

**Amu: Mikohoshina dose not own Shugo Chara**

**Mikohoshina: There is going to be major pervertedness in this chapter, no lemons but really perverted.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Riye's P.O.V. After School**

Wow this day was hectic I want to go to sleep so many things to do by next week a school festival, a history project due, study for a test, too much pressure on one person. Do teachers have anything else to do then give crap loads of homework, they must have no lives. Maybe I should go to the park to clear my head a little.

Nothing is relaxing like being under a tree and leaning back right. Well, unless there is a pervert in front of you and hanging from a tree.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" Then the next best thing happened to me. Kenji was right next to me.

"What Riye, not being to nice today, I see." He smirked I despised that smirk of his.

"Well, I never expect some stalker in front of my face." I said calmly. Why do they keep on following me? I'm not interesting I'm just a normal human been.

"Your very interesting." Kenji said. What's so interesting about me? Then he looked up at Ikuto and said.

"So you want me to do that to her?" He said what are they talking about? Probably guy stuff I shouldn't know.

"Yeah, I'm paying you." Ikuto said. I should probably go now because it involves me. But I wanted to know what there talking about. Damn, me and my curiosity!

"Okay, it's going to be hard though." I have a really bad feeling about this.

Then they both smirked at me. Shit. I was about to run for my freaking life, until Kenji grabbed me around the waist.

"Hey get off me!" I yelled. He didn't budge a bit. He was like giving the Heimlich remover to me under.......my.........chest........CRAP I KNOW WHAT HE IS DOING NOW, THAT BASTDARD!

"Hey, Stop, Your going to make it rip!" I screamed to him.

"That's the point, sweetie." Ikuto said. Then I started to hear my bra rip. Damn, that was my favorite one too. DAMN YOU TO HELL IKUTO AND KENJI!!!!!!! Then my worst nightmare came true my breast popped out of my dress.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. Why me!?!?!? I didn't do anything. Why!?!?!?

"So what size cup are you?" Ikuto question. Kenji just smirked.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD TELL YOU!!!!" This would be the most worst day ever. So worse, that all my previous worse day combine can't beat it.

Then he cupped it in his disgusting hands.

"HEY THAT'S OFF LIMITS, PERVERT!!" I screamed. Damn when will the nightmare be over. Then suddenly a recognizable light pulled me in and transported me into my apartment.

"What the heck?" I said to myself.

"Finally your hear and WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?!?!?" The Embryo said.

"The most embarrassing nightmare I had ever had." I said then without hearing what the Embryo said to my I slammed the door shut. I laid on my bed thinking what was the only good part of the day was: It was Friday.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – – - - - – - - - - - - – - - - - - -**

**Mikohoshina: Well, that's the most perverted thing I did and it's rated M for a reason**

**Ikuto: So are you going to put lemon?**

**Mikohoshina: How the hell I should know?**

**Ikuto: Your the author!**

**Mikohoshina: Well, I don't know okay!**

**Amu: Please R&R! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mikohoshina: Chapter 10, YEAH!!!**

**Ikuto: Why are you updating so quickly?**

**Mikohoshina: More people reviewed!**

**Amu: Yeah, Mikohoshina thanks you all!**

**Miki: Mikohoshina does not own Shugo Chara.**

**:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -:**

**Riye's P.O.V.**

My eyes started to open as some sunlight went through the window on to my eyes. I went to sleep early for some reason. When I only go to sleep early is when something embarrassing happened to me. I kept thinking until a slight breeze went through the room and I felt cold around my chest.

"Oh yeah.......that happened." Stupid perverts have nothing else to do and start sexually harassing me. Just get a playboy magazine to turn them on and fuck some slut.

I went to get dressed in a black tank top with gray splatter on it with faded jeans on with one hole on my knee and black flip flops on. Yeah, for a rich person I don't always dress nice. After I got dressed I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"What'cha making?" The Embryo said.

"bacon and rice." Once I said that it made me hungry. I turned on the TV so it wouldn't be quiet all the time. Not all the time I like it quiet, it creeps me out.

_'Today, on Hello Japan! Utau Hoshina is here for an interview.'_

"Huh? Utau, is on TV?" I said to the Embryo.

"_Apparently so..." _The Embryo dozed off.

_'So what does it feel to be a famous singer in Japan only for a couple months?' _The person on the TV said.

"So, she's a singer, no wonder I haven't heard of her, she's only been famous a couple months." I would off watched more until I heard the bacon crackle.

"Crap, the bacon!" I said as I started to run over there.

**Once done eating breakfast**

"_Hey, where are you going?" _The Embryo asked.

"I'm going to get some gifts for Amu's family, you know the pink haired girl."

"_Oh her, why are you giving her gifts?" _The Embryo asked.

"I'm going to her house today, and it would be pretty rude if I didn't show without anything in my hands."

"_Can I come?" _The Embryo asked.

"Sure, you don't have to ask all the time, your free to do whatever you want." It's not like I don't care for the Embryo, it's not a slave, so it could be free.

**At the Park**

"Uhg! So much shopping." I said to myself. I had a hard time on getting gifts for Amu's Family. I gave Amu a hearts, spades, clover, and diamond necklace, Aunt Midori a cook book from France, Uncle Tsugumu (finally got the name right) a famous birds book, and I wasn't sure about the other one because last time I heard of them was when Aunt Midori was pregnant, they weren't sure if it was a boy or a girl yet so I got a limited edition action figure and a doll.

Yep, that's family for you.

I went to get some chocolate ice cream in the park because I was craving some.

"Nothing like ice cream on a nice day."

"Sure is."

"Yeah...hey wait!" I looked up to see my doom.

It was Ikuto. Again.

"Can't I have one day to myself?" I asked myself. Seriously he needs to get a life.

"Nope, what's with all of the stuff?" He questioned. He's so annoying!

"It's none of your business." I stubbornly said.

"Really?" He said smirking. Oh no, the smirk means he's going to do something perverted to me. Better start going, or I could go NOW.

"Wow, look at the time I have to go-" I got cut off by a pervert who licked my ice cream.

"Hey, I paid for that!" I pulled it away from him. Then I licked it. Then I just realized what I just done.

"So, you want to kiss me that bad?" He smirked. When will the smirking stop!

"N-n-no!" I blushed and stuttered when he said that. I just got a indirect kiss by that pervert! Then I just walked away from him, hopping he wouldn't follow me.

Yeah the plan failed.

"Why are you walking away from me, honey?" He said teasingly. Damn, he's embarrassing me!

Then I started licking the ice cream again. I didn't really care if it was an indirect kiss anymore as long as he doesn't see me licking the ice cream. I was craving ice cream, okay!

At this rate, if I go home he'll know I'm freaking rich!

I have to redirect my rout, where to go, where to go........

Got it!

**A Couple Blocks Later**

Where are you going _Riye."_ he said seductively right in my ear. Geez, he''s making me blush too much!

"Here we are, Cat Cafe." (they really do have these in Japan you just pay to play with some cats) I hope he gets distracted by all the stuff they have in there. Then he wasn't behind me, he was playing with the kitties.

Then I started to run out of there. Once I was as far away from Ikuto I checked the time.

**5:30 P.M.**

Wow, when your trying to get away from someone, time flies by.

Well better head to Amu's House.

**At Amu's House**

Once I got to Amu's house I knocked at the door. Then I saw the door open and I saw aunt Midori's face.

"Oh, Riye how nice to see you!" She then hugged me and she let me inside the house.

"I brought gifts for you guys." I said.

"Okay, one second I'll get Ami and Amu down here." So she had another girl, well, what should I do with the action figure?

"Hai!" They both said. The one with pigtails asked Aunt Midori a question.

"Mommy, who is this person?" she asked, well I would asked too if I didn't know who was this person was before she was born.

"This is your cousin Riye, you haven't met her before."

"She so pretty mommy!!" Ami shouted, with sparkles in her eyes.

"I have a gift for you." As I said giving her the doll.

"OMG!!!! The new doll, I wanted, thank you Riye!!" Wow, she loved it good thing I got it, instead of the dress.

As soon as I passed the presents to Aunt Midori and Uncle Tsugumu, Amu came down stairs with the flowing chibi's right by her.

"What did you want mama?" Amu asked.

"Your cousin, Riye came over and visited." Aunt Midori said looking at me.

"Hey Amu, I got you something." As I gave it to her.

"Wow, thanks Riye, I love it!" Amu said. Man, she's lucky always having around her, loving her....

After we had dinner and talked a little I went home.

"_Why did you leave so early?" _The Embryo asked. **(A/N: The Embryo's head is popping out of her bag)**

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was sort of jealous." I said looking down.

"_Why were you jealous?"_ The Embryo asked being more curious.

"Well of Amu of course, she always had a family around her, and my family......is always out, leaving me out.......look can we talk about something else, I'm tired, and I just want to go to bed." I said I didn't like talking about my family anymore.

All I want is to have my family back.......

- - - - – - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - – - - - - – - - - - - - - – - - – - - - – - - -

**Mikohoshina: Well, I'm kind of tired now for typing a lot, please R&R! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mikohoshina: Well.........Yeah chapter 11 yeah......**

**Amu: What's wrong?**

**Mikohoshina: Nothing you should be considered about.....for now.....**

**Amu: WHAT!??!?! TELL ME!??!**

**Mikohoshina: I don't feel like it.....**

**Amu: Please.**

**Mikohoshina: Maybe, if you do one condition.**

**Amu: Okay.**

**Mikohoshina: Make Out with Ikuto.**

**Amu: HELL NO!!!!!!!!**

**Mikohoshina: Too late, Ikuto come in.**

**Ikuto: *pounces Amu**

**Amu: AHHHHHH!!!!!! YOU SUCK MIKOHOSHINA!!!!!!!**

**Mikohoshina: Well, that cheered me up, Rhythm do the disclaimer**

**Rhythm: Mikohoshina does not own Shugo Chara!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - – - - - - - - - - - - – - - - **

**Riye's P.O.V.**

I woke up from my relaxed dream from a alarm saying _7:30 A.M._ _Sunday_.

Yeah, your wondering what kind of stupid person puts a alarm on Sunday. Well, for one I have to go to work. And why Sunday? Because I really have nothing to do on the weekends so I have something to do that day. Then I heard The Embryo wake up.

"_Why are you up so early, it's Sunday." _The Embryo yawned.

"Work." I only said because it's too early to explain everything.

"_I'll stay here..." _Then it just went back went to sleep. Don't blame it, I'm usual not this tired, because it's like a school due for me. That's not really normal for me.

Once I changed, brushed my teeth, and blah, blah, blah, I went to go to my job.

"See ya Embryo, I'll be back by 5!" As I said when I went to the door.

_**At The Restaurant**_

"Riye just in time for work." said one of my work mates.

"Yeah." I yawned.

"Riye you okay, your not your usual self?" the same work mates said.

"Yeah, nothing different just a little tired, now which table do I serve first?" I said not really caring anymore.

"Turn left and the table is at the corner." she said.

This would be one long day

_**At 4:30 **_

"Just one more table and you'll be done for the day." my boss said.

Once she pointed which table I go next my eyes widened in horror.

It was Kenji

not just Kenji there was a girl with him

"Is there any other table I can serve to boss?" I said to her.

"Is there any problem with that table?" She asked.

"No but-"

"Then you should be able to serve that table." she interrupted.

Damn it.

Now I have to serve the pervert, with the slut.

"Good evening you two, I will be your waitress this evening, what would you like to order?" I said making a good smile without gagging.

The girl said " a glass a water and a salad with no dressing." typical for a blond.

"Would you like anything...sir." I didn't want to say his name, meeting him here already before school is already torcher for me.

"Sparkling water, with a side of you." he smirked. I can't believe he's saying that with his date in front of him!

Sick Bastard

"Seriously, anything, except me." I said in a serious tone. I was getting ticked off every second he was here.

"Fries, that's all, unless you want to join me." he said. Does, this guy get tired on hitting on me because it's just annoying.

After that I just left and went to the chef and gave the orders. Then he turned around and said before going into the kitchen

"You look a little pissed of Riye, you okay?" (The chef was like in his twenties)

"You have no idea." He just chuckled.

After Kenji and the slut was gone Kenji left a tip and it had a piece of paper under it and it said

_'nice job as a waitress maybe you could be mine for a day'_

What the hell!?!?! No way, not in this universe, but it said more.

_'I would predict that you would say 'no' so I got a reason that you have to say 'yes'_

What do you mean I have to say yes. Does this mean I'm getting blackmailed!?!?!

_'My uncle owns this restaurant and I can tell if you been a good waitress or not'_

What how in the hell should I have known his uncle owns a five star restaurant?!?!!?

_'If you don't want to get fired, then I would suggest that you come to my house next weekend and you will be my slave for the day. _

What!?!?!? A freaking slave your serious!?!?!?! What happens if he rapes me...

_'Don't worry I won't rape you, pervert.... It's much too early for that...._

Okay I'm a little scared now the he knew what I was thinking, and HE'S SO GOING TO RAPE ME!!!!!

_'Address is on the back, see you tomorrow slave- Kenji, your master'_

Perfect, I'm going to be a whore

-----------------------------**Fin**-----------------------------

**Mikohoshina: Well, yeah now I'm happy ^^**

**Amu: I'M NOT!!!!!! *imagine her with messy clothes and lots of red marks and hickeys all around her neck**

**Mikohoshina: Yeah, that's the best part, Ikuto you did a good job**

**Ikuto: It was nothing**

**Mikohoshina: Yeah, yeah, Rhythm do the honors **

**Rhythm: Please R&R, Yo! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Mikohoshina: Well here's chapter twelve and before we do that all of my favorite stories are going to an end like _The Twists of Fate _by xMelitheKonekox and _Your Attachment _by xAmuIkuto has one chapter left I have nothing to look forward to if there is no interesting stories, that's all I have to say for now if there any other of my favorite stories ending.**

**Amu: Wow....you wrote a lot**

**Mikohoshina: THAT WASN'T THE POINT! Ah, forget it someone do the disclaimer I don't care, as long it's not Tadase.**

**Amu: Why?**

**Ikuto: Yeah why not Kiddy King?**

**Mikohoshina: I have reasons beyond why he shouldn't do the disclaimer, now anyone do it NOW!**

**Suu: Mikohoshina does not own Shugo Chara-desu! ^^**

**- - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 12 - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Riye's P.O.V.**

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Bee-_

Stupid alarm,stupid Monday, why can't I stay home? As I lazily got out of bed I went outside to wake me up, with a cool breeze. Once I did that I went to take a shower, the person who usually cleans my bathroom puts my favorite shampoo by the shower, which was coconut. I didn't bother to take the time to take a shower because I was sort of in a hurry to go to school.

"_Hey, Riye why are you in a hurry?" _Does it know I have school?

"School bye!" Then I slammed the door shut.

**Embryo's P.O.V.**

Wasn't the day that you turn your clocks backwards? Oh well, she figure it out on her own. She also smelled a little different today. It smelled.....minty. Usually, she smells like coconut.

Wow, I sound like a pervert.

Well, I'm still tired, with the disruption this morning, so I'm going back to sleep.

**Riye's P.O.V.** **At School**

Why am I the only couple people here at school? I guess I'll ask a random person why.

"Hey you!" I yelled at a girl with light green hair with glasses on. She then asked something to me before I ask something to her.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" Oh yeah that's why I was in a hurry to get a new uniform. Because of some.....difficulties. Right now, I was wearing a black tank top with dark blue skinny jeans and black flip flops.

"Thant's not important right now, but why is everyone not here yet, isn't school going to start ten minutes from now?"

"Um, I do believe today is the day that you turn your clock backwards by an hour." That's why! Man I need to watch the news more.

"Thanks....,um sorry I didn't catch your name,my name is Hinamori Riye." This person looked really nice.

"Yagi,Yuki." She smiled. She's a very polite person. She might be a good friend.

"Well nice to meet you, I need to go to the office, bye!" I yelled as I ran to the office before I got caught by any teacher on campus.

**Office**

"Excuse me, any one here?" The office looked vacant. Well duh, who would be here this early.

"HELLO!" A person in her mid twenties popped out of nowhere, with her brown wavy hair in two pony tails.

"Yeah, can I see the secretary, please?"

"Your looking right at her!" She said with a grin.

"Really?" I doubt that she's the secretary, she looks too young.

"Well, technically I'm her daughter, but my mom is sick, so she hired me to be her replacement for now, since I want to become a science teacher." Wow, a teacher I didn't really except her to be a teacher.

"Why a science teacher?" I asked she didn't really look like a person to take seriously.

"Because you don't get fired for exploding stuff." Okay, I don't really want to know her past job, she's creeping me out a little.

"Well,....okay.....anyway I need a new uniform, my uniform got caught on something and now it has a huge hole."

"Well, there are no girl uniforms in stalk here so you can use a boys uniform, you'll see a closet with all the boys uniforms. I'll order a new uniform for you it will take about a week." she said. I didn't expects her mood to change so quickly. Maybe she's bipolar?

"Okay, thanks." After I said that I went to the closet. I turned on the light bulb that was hanging in the closet and reached for the uniforms. As I was getting the clothes the door shut. I didn't really care until I got the uniform. But then the door was locked.

I then knocked on the door constantly but no one came. Some luck I have.

I guess I could change in here, I mean what's the chances of another person getting a uniform. As I took my previous clothes off someone opened the door.

Shit.

You think things can't get any worser right? Well, your wrong first I was in black lace bra and panties because _someone_ ripped my other pair of undergarments. And second that person was Kukai.

**Kukai's P.O.V.**

Today I had to wake up early to go to school for soccer practice. Unfortunately, I accidentally kick the ball too hard and it went into the city somewhere. Then the coach said something to me.

"Kukai get a new ball in the office since we have no idea where the other ball went." He demanded. Sometimes I wish I had a different kinder, less angry person.

"Hai, coach." I went to the office and went to the secretary to ask wear the soccer balls were.

"There in the closet, you know where the uniforms are."**(A/N: she didn't hear the knocking, the office is huge so the closet is on the other side of the room)**

I wasn't expecting the next thing that happened. Riye naked. And I didn't know what happened next. All I know is I had a noes bleed.

**Later Riye's P.O.V.**

Great, What will I tell Kukai when he wakes up. That I was in a closet,and I got bored so I just stripped in front of you. I do really hope that the secretary really does believe in me.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kukai you okay." The secretary said as she walked over here as I was still staring at him._

"_Miss Hinamori why are you naked?" Oh yeah I was naked._

"_Um,I got locked in the closet and I kept knocking at the door but no one came so I just changed in here, until Kukai opened the door, you came."_

"_So you weren't going to do it?" _

"_NO,NO I WASN'T GOING TO DO THAT!" I was blushing really hard on that comment. Which is times three on my blush I already had when Kukai came._

"_Okay get dressed and I'll call the nurse to bring Kukai." She then smirked and went to call the nurse._

_**Flashback Over**_

Then Kukai woke up. Shit, what am I going to say!?!??!

"What happened?" He then looked at me and blushed. I figure that he won't be the same if the story of me being naked was true, so I made up a story.

"Ummm, you go hit by a soccer ball really hard and it gave you a nose bleed, and you lost consciousness and that's why your here." I really do hope he falls for that story.

"Why are you wearing a boys uniform?" Oh yeah I forgot about that. Crap what will I say I wasn't prepared for that.

"Ah, you see-"

_RING-RING-RING_

Good the bell, thank you!

"Kukai I have to go to class, you need to stay here and rest, I'll come back during lunch, bye!" I said to him while going to class.

While I was going to class I bumped into someone.

"Sorry I bumped into you-" I didn't say anymore because I just bumped in to a pervert.

And that pervert was Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Crud,who knows what perverted thing he could do now!

I waited a couple seconds but he just stared at me. Weird, he would have said something or do something perverted to me by now.

After the time Ikuto was staring at me I went to class.

Once I was at class the teacher was staring at me and the other students did the same.

"Miss Hinamori why are you late to class?" The bell rang? I never noticed, oh well better tell her something.

"I went to visit Kukai in the nurse's office and I was running here to try to go into class on time." Which was true,until Ikuto stopped me.

"Okay have a seat then." Man these teachers are nicer then the ones at my school. They would give you detention even if you late one time.

**30 minutes later**

Man why is school boring. Are they trying to make us die of boredom.

Then once again a note was passed to me.

_Hey Riye, guess who_

The candy man, yeah right it's a pervert, but I do wish it was the candy man he would take me out of this class.

_Bet you can't wait till this weekend, to be my slave- Kenji_

He's doing this to piss me off. The sad thing about that is it's working.

I'll guess I'll do something before the weekdays are over before I have to be a bitch for the weekend.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Fin- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Mikohoshina: Well I wasn't planning on stopping here but because of school and how I feel I can't update as often**

**Amu: Whoa, sucks for you**

**Mikohoshina: Yeah tell me about it, and I might be doing another story because I had this idea in my head and I need to get it out of my head so I have more room for school work and other useless stuff I don't need.**

**Ikuto: What are the useless stuff?**

**Mikohoshina: What teachers tell you in middle school, but you won't need in High school.**

**Rhythm: Please R&R yo! XD **


	13. Chapter 13

**Mikohoshina: Chapter 13, 13 the bad luck number**

**Amu: Why did you say that?**

**Mikohoshina: Because, I really have nothing else to say about this chapter**

**Ikuto: Wow, not as much imagination**

**Mikohoshina: Shut up! It's schools fault! It's making my brain lose imagination!**

**Amu: Wow, I thought school was suppose to make you learn. 0_0**

**Mikohoshina: I know, someone do the disclaimer.**

**Kukai: Mikohoshina does not own Shugo Chara in any way, except for the storyline.**

**Mikohoshina: Yay, for Kukai! ^^**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Riye's P.O.V.**

After one long day of school I think I will go out to a bowl of ramen. I mean who doesn't like ramen. It's the king of noddles.

I'm going to the one right on the corner by the mall by the park **(A/N: Just imagine the episode with Ikuto and Amu with the ice cream.)**. It's suppose to be a new ramen shop, and I can't wait to try it.

Once there I saw some one familiar.

It was Kukai and a bunch of other guy's around him.

"Kukai?" I asked.

"Oh, ah Riye whatcha doing here?" he asked. In his voice it almost sounded a little sad.

"You know I'm going to buy kittens here, what are you doing here?" I teased.

"Well-"

"He owes us." said the one that seems to be the oldest of the group.

"Are you his girlfriend?" the one with the ponytail in his hair.

"No we would have known that Kukai had a girlfriend now." The one with glasses said.

"Who is she Kukai, she's cute." the one who seems to be the youngest of the group said.

"She's my friend Riye Hinamori, and stay away from her Rento!" Kukai shouted who apparently, is called Rento.

"Oh, sorry Riye, these are my four brothers, that one right there is Kaidou." He pointed to the tall one.

"Then that's Shuusui, the one with glasses." pointed to the one next to the tall one.

"This is Unkai, the one with the ponytail." he pointed to him.

"And this is Rento, the youngest of my older brothers." He waved at me.

"uhhh, hi." I said to them.

"Are you sure your not Kukai's girlfriend?" he asked me. I hide my blush from that.

"Y-yeah." I could stop the blush, but not the stuttering. I'm really shy with people and there older siblings. I don't know why? Maybe it's because I don't have a older sibling.

"Hey what about you enjoy ramen with us?" Unkai asked.

"No, No it's okay I can pay for myself."

"Nah, it's okay Kukai owes us a lot." Kaidou said. He then I think was glaring at Kukai. I wonder what happened between them?

"Are you sure?" Just want to check if it was okay.

"Yeah, Riye it's okay." Rento said. He's kind of cute when he smiles. I looked away, because I think I was blushing a little.

_**In Ramen Restaurant**_

"A miss are you going to eat your ramen?" the waitress behind the counter.

"Oh yeah my ramen, yeah, I'm going to eat it." I then continued to stare at the four brother's of Kukai's, fighting.

I think

"KUKAI, I'M NOT PAYING FOR ALL THE RAMEN, YOU ATE!?!?!?" Kaidou shouted.

"Kukai your going to regret that you live here, you still owe me for the broken plate you broke." Shuusui glared at him evilly.

Maybe I should help him.

"A Kukai can I talk to you?" I asked him, loud enough so he can hear me.

After that, I took him outside a bit.

"So Riye what did you want?" Kukai asked me.

"Here." As I said when I gave him a stack load of money. I got all the money from the cash machine inside.

"Whoa! Riye what's this for!?!? I'm in a debt already!?!?!" Kukai shouted surprisingly. I chuckled at his reaction.

"You can have it, you don't owe me anything." I said to him. I mean really, have you heard a rich person say that to you before in your life.

"No, really, Riye I don't need it." He said handing it back.

"Hey look over there, it's Utau Hoshina!" I shouted for a distraction.

"Huh!?!" As he turned back I ran for it.

Man guy's can be so gullible sometimes.

Then I bumped into something hard.

Wow, that's been happening to me a lot.

I should pay attention more.

I noticed it wasn't a something it was a someone.

"Wow, your really this eager to see me Riye?" that oh, too, familiar voice said.

"Shut up, I just ran into you by accident." I said stubbornly.

"Too, sexy to resist me?" He kept smirking.

"No! And leave me alone!" As I pushed back.

Then he grabbed my wrist.

"Now What." I said a little irritated. Trying to keep all my angry in.

"Why are you going this way to your home? Isn't that where rich people live."

Oh shit.

"Oh, um, you know you have those days, where you forgot where you lived...heh...heh." Wow what's wrong with me, like he'll really believe me.

"You know when I think about it, I have those days too, if I spend too much time at a girls house." said the playboy, Kenji.

Wow I really never thought that actually work.

Scratch the comment about the guys being gullible sometimes. Guy's are gullible _all _the time.

So I tried, going a different way home.

Well it wasn't working so well, when you have someone following you every where.

"stop following me Kenji, it's getting annoying." I said to him. He was piratically behind me.

"Your so funny Riye." he chuckled. I glared.

"Well what do you want, I already have the weekend with you." I said to him.

He was thinking. I took this chance to runaway. But, he got my wrist and I couldn't get out. Then he started to dial a number on his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked him.

"A surprise." He said smirking.

"_Shit, who could be that it's almost six." _I said thinking.

**10 minutes later**

**-**

" Is he coming or what, I want to go home." I said lazily to him.

"Boo."

"Oh, gawd!" I jumped. As I looked back another annoyance came.

Ikuto

"Why did you call him of all people!?!?!" I shouted to Kenji. He just smirked.

Stupid ass

"Well, Riye dear, it wouldn't be as fun with one person, would it?" He said.

"I'm not even sure what your doing with me, Henti!" I said to him. I tried getting his hand off my wrist but Ikuto got my other wrist.

Where's a body guard when you need one!?!?

"Let go of me!" As I tried getting out of their grip.

"We need to get a couple things for you, when you come to Kenji's house." Ikuto said seductively in my ear. Plus, he was breathing on it. It took all I had not to shiver from that.

"Well, it doesn't matter because you won't be there." I said to him. That was the only good part of it he wasn't going to be there to see me be a bitch for my 'master'.

"Good news Riye, I'll be there too." He said to me.

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck

When will the torcher be over.

"Kenji, can you tell me where were going?" I asked. Now there just dragging me everywhere.

"The sex shop."

I froze on that comment.

"Just kidding the mall, I'm not that kind of pervert." He chuckled at me.

Well, the mall is way better then the sex shop.

**The mall**

**-**

I wonder why were going to the mall? Then a hand covered my eyes.

"Hey why are you covering my eyes?" I already know were at the mall. So why cover my eyes?

Then we kept going different corners. How can I tell, well, I'm being dragged and my feet are turning with where there dragging me.

Then I heard a door chim. We must be here.

"Ah, Kenji what girl did you bring this time?" The unknown person said. And ANOTHER girl.

What. The. Hell.

I kept panicking, so I tried getting out of there grip.

"The usual." The person said.

"No put it in purple, it matches her better." Kenji said.

What? Purple, I'm still confused.

I just went out for ramen and it turned out like this.

Fucking great. Isn't it.

"And you know the rest put her in a room and will get her an outfit." the person said. What kind of shop is this.

"Can I has a blind fold or something so she can't see." I heard a throwing noise. And saw a quick glance of the room.

"What the-" I couldn't finish the rest because I was pushed into a room. Then I felt something around my waist.

"Hey! Wait! What are you doing to me!?!?!" I screamed.

"Were just taking measurements for your outfit miss." A different voice said, it was a feminine voice, so it wasn't a guy.

"What exactly are you making?" I said to the woman.

"Oh, just a-"

"Don't tell her Mai!" Kenji said from the other room. Apparently, her name was Mai.

"Do, you really have to listen to him?" I asked the woman Mai.

"Yes, his aunt owns this shop." Damn, does this guy own everything?

"Is it reviling?" I asked her.

"....." She said nothing. It must be.

After a couple minutes, she said something to me.

"You have nice measurements." the lady said.

"Uh, thank you." I wasn't very comfortable when I'm blind folded.

She then took my hand and lead me to a new room. She also took my blind fold off.

"Whoa." Was all I said because it was a very, very girly place. Why would Kenji take me here?

"Here wear this." She handed me some clothes and pushed me into the dressing room.

What am I, a doll to them?

Once I saw the clothes, I gasped.

It was very, very reviling.

I am not wearing this.

I went to the door and I was going to open it. But I was locked in.

"Hey! Let me out!" I said as I was punching my fist into the door.

"Are you changed." Ikuto said. Where did Kenji go?

"....maybe..." I said quietly.

"no." Kenji and Ikuto said in unison.

"WTF this isn't funny, let me out!" I screamed.

"It's that you stay in there or you dress in that outfit."

"You call that a outfit, I would call it a cloth!" I screamed trying to pick the lock.

"Call whatever you want it; I still won't let you out." Kenji said. I swear I could see him smirking right now.

"Uhg! Fine I'll wear the slutty outfit!" I figured the faster I do this, the faster I'll get home.

First off the outfit was really tight, and second it was very reviling.

It was a sleeveless maid dress that had lace at the top and the bottom of the dress. It also had a apron that was all lace. The bottom of the dress was very puffy with layers of black and white. Stockings that went to my mid thigh and black flats.

Now I understand why I'm here.

It's my whore dress for my beloved so call 'master'.

"Hey, I have it on." I said. Then I heard a unlocking noise and the door started to open.

Well hear comes the perverted comments.

"Next outfit, needs to be more sexy." Kenji said bordedly.

WHAT THERE'S MORE I'LL BE HERE ALL NIGHT!?!?!?!?

Gawd, I just want to go home!

**2 Hours Later**

-

"Hmmm....... Good enough." Kenji said smirking with Ikuto.

Well, there's good news, I get to go home now.

Bad news, I have to wear the sluttish, outfit again, in front of the two playboys.

Once they covered my eyes, and lead me out of the mall I went home.

"Hey where have you been, you know you have school tomorrow." The Embryo said. Sounds like my mother, most people would say.

"Sorry, Emi, I was taken by my own will." I said yawning.

"What's with Emi, and WERE YOU RAPPED OR MOLESTED, WHAT HAPPENED!?!?" Emi shouted worriedly.

"NO, I WASN'T RAPPED OR MOLESTED!?!?! And Emi is just short for your name, can I call you that?" I asked Emi, I was too tired to care, but just for permission.

"....sure, and what did happen when you were out, I should come with you more often, so I know what you're doing." Emi said.

"Too many things, Emi, Too many things." I said as I started to drift asleep on my bed.

"What am I going to do with you, Riye?" Sighed Emi. And that's all I heard from, Emi. Then I went to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mikohoshina: Wow, longest chapter so far 0_0**

**Amu: What gave you ideas for this chapter any way?**

**Mikohoshina: From Ramen and two people called Magic7 and Miyu29.**

**Ikuto: And why did you take a long time?**

**Mikohoshina: I was waiting for the new Shugo Chara chapter to come out. And I was thinking it would be in the future and Amu would see Ikuto again and she's in love with him, and happily ever after. But, no I was happy it wasn't going to end that quickly actually. I won't tell you what happened because some people hate spoilers. But it's upon . And I can't wait for the next chapter. Temari do the honors.**

**Amu: Why Temari?**

**Mikohoshina:Because it's a congratulation for her to being out of her egg present.**

**Temari: Please R and R ^^**

**P.S. Miyu29 Just Imagine Embryo with long silver-blond hair with golden eyes. A long white dress on with flats, I will probably put a picture up on deviantart but I'm not sure... **


	14. Chapter 14

**Mikohoshina: Chapter 14.....**

**Ikuto: Aren't you going to say something?**

**Mikohoshina: *looks at Ikuto *watery eyes **

**Ikuto:What **

**Mikohoshina: WHAAAAAAAAAAA! *runs somewhere**

**Amu: Great Ikuto, you made her cry!**

**Ikuto: What did I do!?!?!**

**Nagihiko: she saw episode 100 and most of it was about you and your past.**

**Ikuto:Oh.....yeah**

**Mikohoshina:*comes back sorry I was having one of those episodes anyway, this chapter contains lemon, lime whatever you call it, it's only a little bit though, some of it is from the Shugo Chara Hentai Doujins but not all of it, if I did that, it would be copying. **

**Nagihiko: Glad your back**

**Mikohoshina: Thanks Nagi, and you do the disclaimer, please.**

**Nagihiko: Mikohoshina dose not own Shugo Chara**

**WARNING LEMON LIME!!!!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -Chapter 14- - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Riye's P.O.V.**

"Open Heart!" I said as I was healing the X egg.

The egg then turned back to normal and went to it's owner.

"Wow haven't seen one of thous in a while." I said as Emi came out.

"Hey, i'm going to the mall do you want to come?" I asked Emi.

"No, and aren't you tired, you just transformed with me?"

"No, that's unusual. How weird....well, bye." Then I waved to Emi as we walked our separate paths to our destination.

-

**The Mall**

**-**

Once I was in the mall I saw Ikuto.

Why do I meet him now?

Seriously, I need alone time to myself.

No Emi

Just me.

I quickly thought of how I could avoid Ikuto.

And then I thought of this, I could go to the other way around the mall.

And I just had a blond moment, Duh! I could go that way!

-

**2 hours later**

**-**

Wow, I never thought I would avoid Ikuto all this time.

But I had a good time so thats a good part.

And what's the chances of him still being here?

Once I opened the door I froze.

Ikuto was there.

Great I just jinxed myself! Again!

When I looked up at him, his eyes looked cloudy. Like it was lusting for something...

Oh Shit! It's me!

"I like to have a stare down with you but I have things to d-" He then hit a pressure point on my back then I fell into his arms.

"What get off me." I couldn't move, I couldn't shout as loud.

I was in trouble.

What was that spot he hit on my back.

I didn't think it was possible.

Then before I knew it I went to sleep, without knowing what I was going though.

-

**1 hour later**

**-**

Once I woke up I could move.

"Ah, thank go- WHAT THE HELL!" I said/screamed.

Once I looked all over the place, it wasn't my room.

My room doesn't have everything blue in it.

Plus I was hand cuffed to the bed.

Plus that and I was in black lace lingeries, that you can see through.

And that equals, I'm going to be rapped

I hope my math is wrong on this.

Then the door opened, to see my nightmare.

Ikuto

"Well, well how is my little toy." He said walking to the bed I was on.

"IKUTO IF YOU DON'T GET ME OFF THIS BED RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR THAT I'LL SUE YOUR ASS OFF IN THE NEXT CENTR-" I was cut off by Ikuto kissing me.

I tried not to let him in my mouth again but he bit my bottom lip, and it made me open my mouth.

Then he put something in my mouth.

I tried to put it back in his mouth, but when I was doing that I was kissing him back practicably! Because my tongue was in his mouth. I immediately pulled back my tongue.

But then I swallowed the thing he put in my mouth.

I wasn't having a good feeling about this.

**Lemon Lime Time**

"IKUTO WHAT WAS THE THING YOU-" I didn't finish my sentence because I felt weird around my inner thigh.

"Let's just say it has a strong affect." He smirked.

It began getting really wet down there. I think it was dripping down my thigh. He then unhooked my bra.

"H-Hey S-Stop." I tried not to moan. He was sucking my breast and giving butterfly kisses to one and grouping my other one.

"Ahhhh. N-Noooo." I arched my back and moaned. I can't stop moaning.

What's up with me!?!?!

He then pulled my panties down and started to rub vigorously on my wet pussy.

"You like this don't you." He breathed in my ear. He then stuck one finger into me.

"Ahhhh, ohhhhhhhh, uhhhhhhh." I couldn't stop moaning. He then started pumping faster.

He's like a drug I can't stop moaning.

Then he added another finger.

"Ahhhh, s-s-stop." I didn't want to lose my purity yet or not lose it to him.

I felt like a whore. I had tears forming in my eyes, but they never came out.

Then he went kissing lower and lower until he was at my wet pussy.

"W-What do y-y-you t-t-think your d-d-doing?" I asked Ikuto.

"Something you'll never forget." Then he sticks his tongue in to my pink folds.

"N-n-nooo, please s-s-stoppp." I said as he was thrusting his tongue in and out.

He didn't listen. He kept doing what he did.

Why was he doing this in the first place.

Dose he think I'm some toy he can play with?

Maybe, possibly, he couldn't...

love me....

but I don't know my feelings, I don't know what to do...

What should I do?

When is there a mom to talk to when you need to?

"This might hurt a little..." Ikuto said.

"No, please Ikuto I don-"

**End of lemon/Lime**

"AHH!" I shortly screamed. I was out of breath. It was still dark outside and it looked late.

_3:27 A.M._

"What, where's the fire!?!?!?"Screamed Emi as she burst through the door.

"It was nothing Emi, just a nightmare." I said.

I was so glad that dream wasn't real.

I don't know what I have done if the dream was real.

"What's wrong Riye?"

That wasn't Emi's voice then who was it.

I slowly turned around and I saw

Ikuto, with his nice six pack

Hey I was right he did have a nice six pack **(A/N:Go back to Chapter 3, and you'll understand)**-

WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!?!?

AND WHY IS HE IN MY BED!?!?!?

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

Oh another dream. I looked around.

If this is another dream I swear-

I looked again, just in case.

Phew, no Ikuto.

"Where's the Robber!?!?!?" Again another weird thing happens like in my dreams. Emi, just slams the door open. And how dose such a little thing can slam a door that big?

"It's not a robber, I just had a nightmare, and is this a dream?" I asked. You can never be sure.

"No it's not, why?" Emi asked. You know just to tell you that I almost lost my virginity to a pervert not like you care.

"It's nothing special, sorry I woke you up, and good night." I yawned.

And in that dream I never woke up from.

It was a peaceful dream.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – - – - – - - – - - - - – - - - - - - - - - -

**Mikohoshina: That's chapter 14 and my first lemon lime. I'm sorry it sucks because I wrote that part of the chapter late at night.**

**Nagihiko: At least you tried.**

**Mikohoshina: Awww, thank you Nagi ^^**

**Ikuto: Why are you here again?**

**Mikohoshina: Because he can, he's one of my favorite characters!**

**Kukai: But he wore girl clothes, aren't you creeped out by that.**

**Nagihiko: *chara change Temari with scary voice*** **Want me to put a skirt on you?**

**Kukai: No, I'll shut up**

**Mikohoshina: That's my Nagi!....Hey Ikuto where's Amu?**

**Ikuto:......**

**Mikohoshina: What did you do to her!?!**

**Ikuto:*runs***

**Mikohoshina: Get back here, and give me a anwser!**

**Nagihiko: Please R&R! ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Mikohoshina: Chapter 15, and thankx for Kiyokoro-Mizuki, BloodyRoseXTortureIsLife , SakuraYuki333, for reviewing/favoriting my story I really appreciate it ^^**

**Ikuto: You spelled thanks wrong**

**Mikohoshina: Who cares it's not like there going to sue me if I spell it wrong.**

**Amu: She has a point you know**

**Mikohoshina: Hey, Amu you came back!**

**Amu: Yeah....**

**Mikohoshina: What happened to you last time?**

**Amu: You don't want to know, trust me.**

**Mikohoshina: Dose this have to do with Ikuto?**

**Amu:.....Maybe.....**

**Mikohoshina: 0_0 oh, well then, ummm, Miki do the disclaimer!**

**Miki: Mikohoshina dose not own Shugo Chara! **

* * *

**-**

**Riye's P.O.V**

**-**

_Beep! Beep! Bee-_

SLAM!

Well, there goes another alarm clock.

Then I looked at the time.

6:45 A.M.

Oh Shit! I have to get to school in thirty minutes!

It was because of the stupid, perverted dream last night!

And of staying at the mall with the perverts!

Man this sucks!

As I was rushing through everything, and Emi asked me a question.

"Why are you in a hurry again?"

"Late again, bye!" I said as I slammed the door.

-

**5 minutes to school**

**-**

"Riye, wait!" I slide a little and stopped.

"You could of told me that you were coming." I said to Emi out of breath. "Go in my bag and-"

I stopped and saw a chara with a shaggy dog with it.

Was that my cousin's chara?

I ran over to them as Emi went in my bag somehow.

"Riye, where are we going, aren't you suppose to go to school?" Emi said quietly but loud enough so I can hear her.

"Later." Once I said that to Emi I was with the chara and the dog.

The chara didn't say anything to me, probably because it thought I was looking at the dog.

"I can see you." I said in a obvious tone.

"Ah, I'm very sorry about that, Riye-san." Then she bowed.

That made me think.

What was my cousin's would be self?

And what's the charas name?

"You don't have to use san, or anything at the end, just call me Riye. By the way, what's your name?"

"Suu, and can you tell me where Amu's house is." She must be lost.

"What about we go to Amu's school, there probably at school."

"Good idea, desu!" said the confident chara.

-

**20 Minutes later**

**-**

We were almost at Amu's school until Suu said something I never expected.

"How can you see me Riye even if you don't have a chara?" Suu said curiously.

"I don't know I guess I just can, and Suu don't mention this to anyone, please." I begged her.

"why desu?" Uhg! Why do charas have to be so serious!

"Uhhh, hey look were at the school, and remember don't tell anyone about me!" I said dashing to school.

"But what about the dog, desu!" Oh yeah forgot about the dog.

"Don't worry I'll bring the dog to the pound!" That was the last thing I said before I could see the chara.

-

**At School**

**-**

Wow I didn't know it was that hard to find a pound. I probably missed half of the school day.

Once I went to the classroom the teacher shouted at me.

"MISS HINAMORI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE THIS LATE, AND YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE!!!!!" The teacher scolded at me.

"I found a lost dog, and brought it to the pound, which it took a long time to find." I said to the teacher. He probably won't believe me.

"LIAR! YOU HAVE DETENION MISS!!!" What can I say, I was right.

I sighed and went to my seat.

All I have to say is I don't really have normal days anymore. Which is good because it gave me a new start.

-

**End of the Day**

-

Man this day was tiring, and so,so boring.

I wonder if they let you sleep in detention? Because that would help.

Once I entered the classroom I saw lots of people that look gangster like and piercings all over there faces. Plus they were sitting in the back.

"Just like my old school." I mumbled to myself.

I just sat in a random seat not really paying attention who was around me.

"Is that you Riye?" I froze. I slowly turned to my right.

And guess who was right beside me.

Kenji, With a crowd of girls around him.

I don't even want to know why he's in detention.

"Boy, I wonder why your in detention." I said in a sarcastic tone, while rolling my eyes. Since there were lots of sluts around him I could comprehend that he was probably doing public displays of affections.

Plus the sluts didn't seem guilty for getting in trouble since the teacher wasn't there.

I bet the teacher is never there.

Probably sipping coffee in the teacher's lounge getting all the stress away from all the teenagers.

Then in a second Kenji was right next to me, not in like seating next to each other way but a a hand leaning on a deck way.

"Why are you here?" He asked me back. Wait wasn't he in my class when I got detention? I don't know, and I probably don't care.

"Weren't you in my class when I got detention?"

"Hmmmm...." He thought.

"I must have been sleeping." He shrugged. How can he sleep when a teacher was screaming at the top of his lungs at me.

Deep sleeper

"Bye the way when does detention end?" I asked Kenji. Why ask Kenji? Because he's the most decent guy in here with all the emos and gangsters in here.

"What about a date and I'll tell you." He smiled.

"Yeah right I'm not falling for that one I have other tings planned today." I didn't really I just needed to cook some sweets.

Cookies, candy, cake, chocolate, there are lots of possibilities.

….....

man that was a random thought there.

…........

I wonder if Shugo Chara like eggs? Dose that mean there eating them selfs?

…............

Wow, that was weird where did that thought come from? Oh well

**Ring!**

The bell rang already what time was it?

**5:00 P.M.**

I've must have been so deep in my thoughts that it didn't really occur how much time has passed.

I didn't think it was possible.

Who cares anyway I'm out of detention.

Once I was out of the classroom and out of the building I saw people on the field. I walked down and saw soccer players practicing.

And I saw Kukai kicking the ball, blocking people and other stuff, I'm not really educated with sport smarts.

But in his eyes I saw passion in them, he really liked playing soccer. All the other players had the same thing. But Kukai's eyes were different then the others, like it had a glow.

"Wow...." was all I could say.

Then I saw the couch say something to Kukai. Then he sat down. I decided to go visit him. I walked over to him and here someone yell at me.

"Hey watch out!" Then I saw a soccer ball about to hit me. I closed my eyes.

But it never came. I opened my eyes and I saw someones chest. I looked up and it was Kukai.

**Kukai's P.O.V.**

The couch said to let me rest so I can be ready for the game for tomorrow. He said I was his star pupil so he treated me like a son.

Unlike my brother's they treat me like a slave. I don't even know how I survive.

"Hey watch out!" I heard one of my teammates. Riye was about to be hit by a soccer ball.

"Daichi chara change!" I said to my chara. Once I got on my hovering skateboard I sped through the field without anyone noticing and I went in front of Riye and unconsciously wrapped my arms around her.

Then Riye looked up at me. Then she blushed.

"uhhhhh....." She mumbled I didn't get what was making her that way.

**Riye's P.O.V.**

**-**

Well...this is an awkward position.

Kukai on top of me with his arms around me.

It took like, what a minute to figure it out.

"Oh, sorry Riye I didn't know we were in that position, I get slow sometimes, heh, heh....anyway, why are you here Riye?" He said to change the subject.

I don't blame him, it was embarrassing.

"I was in detention today and I saw you when I was about to go home and I thought I would go say hi to you, but it ended up...well, I better get home before it gets too late, bye! Thanks for protecting me from the ball!" I then ran off to go home.

-

**20 minutes later**

**-**

"Almost hom-" I then looked at the sunset. Memories went through my head.

"Riye?" Emi came out of my bag.

"Uh, sorry about that lets go home." As we were walking home I thought about my parents.

Do they even remember they had a child?

I sighed. Once I went into the building, I think my eyes went out of there sockets.

It was Ikuto, but he wasn't facing thins way. I quickly went to the nearest wall so he wouldn't see me.

"_Shit! What is he doing here, and at this hour!?!? Shouldn't he be home or something, I don't care as long as he's not here_" I thought. I heard foot steps coming.

Hopefully it wasn't Ikuto.

"Riye, what's wrong?" Emi asked.

"Shhhh, I have to hide one of my classmates are here, and if they find out I live here-" I was cut off by a voice.

"Ikuto I smell a chara." That must have been his chara saying, and I'm TOTALLY SCREWED!!??!!

I could hear each foot step coming closer and closer to me.

I couldn't bear to see my secret come to an end so I shut my eyes tightly.

Once I opened them I was in my apartment.

Did he see me?

Oh well, as long as I'm home I'm okay.

Once I made some pastries I went to a good night sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - – - – - – - – - - - – - - - - – - - - – - - – - - - - - –

-

**Mikohoshina: Sorry about this chapters randomness I really couldn't think of anything else. Plus, I should start on my book report, but I'm too lazy.**

**Ikuto: So your too lazy to start on your book report, but your not lazy enough to write this.**

**Mikohoshina: Aparrently so**

**Miki: Please R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mikohoshina: Chapter 16 and-**

**Miki: What took you so long?**

**Mikohoshina: Well-**

**Ran: Yeah we been waiting.**

**Mikohoshina: You see-**

**Suu: Were you sick Miko-chan?**

**Temari: WOULD YOU JUST LET HER FUCKING FINISH!!!**

**Ran Miki Suu: 0_0;**

**Mikohoshina: Thanks Temari, anyway sorry for late update, I warned you in one chapter that I wouldn't be updating much. Plus, I was sick. In that period of time I was looking at fanfiction, and I need new stories to read.**

**Ran: Why?**

**Mikohoshina: I don't really have a reason it's just all my favorite stories take too long to update.**

**Miki: That was a reason right there.**

**Mikohoshina: ….shut up.....anyway someone please review my other story it probably sounds better then I can write a summary, and I'm going to stop talking and Let Temari do the honors.**

**Temari: Mikohoshina dose not own Shugo Chara.**

**----------------Chapter 16--------------------**

**Riye's P.O.V. Next Day- Wednesday**

You know how I said I had a good night sleep, well you know what

I wasn't very pleasant.

At all

I kept having nightmares, like me marring Ikuto, I woke up, then I went back to sleep

The next dream I had was me marring Kenji, then I woke up with a dayjavu felling.

And you would think it was over, didn't you.

The next dream I had, no, it wasn't me Ikuto and Kenji getting married, though I would like to have that dream then the other one I had.

It was me and Ikuto and Kenji.....having......a.......a

_Threesome......_

It made me tear up and scream into my pillow

I don't even know how it happened!?!?!?

That dream was so shocking I slept through my alarm until I woke up at 10:30.

But after I dreamed that I was too devastated to go to school to face them at school, and the fact that I missed half the school day, plus I was still tired.

"Hey why are you not at school?" Emi questioned. Weird, I thought she would know by now.

"I couldn't really go to sleep last night because of the nightmares I had." I said. Then I got out of bed to make something to eat. Then Emi came in with something big in her hands.

"Hey Riye what's this?" I turned to get a better view of it.

"Where did you find that?" I said in a serious tone. No one is suppose to find it where did she find it.

"Is it important?" said my curious chara. I controlled my emotions and replied calmly.

"Yes, can you put it back please, I don't like people looking at that." I looked away and continued to make breakfast.

I heard her mutter something but I couldn't hear it.

All of those things in the album...

_**Flashback**_

"_here you go dear happy birthday!" my mom said to me. I opened it and it was something I've never seen before._

"_Mommy what is this?" Holding it up to her. She chuckled to herself._

"_Oh, that's right you haven't seen one of these before. This is a camera you take pictures." I looked at it curiously and thought what I could do with this thing._

_And I came up with nothing._

"_What do I take pictures of?" My little mind didn't process anything good._

"_Anything you want dear." Then she patted my head and went off somewhere. So I started to take pictures of my new big house we got in the lottery. I took pictures of everything to the kitchen to the library, and even in the clean bathrooms._

_A couple days later I took so much pictures that the memory was full. So I went to find Mommy and Daddy._

"_Mommy! Daddy! Where are you!?!" I shouted Like we were playing hide-n-go seek._

_I kept shouting there names until my voice was tired. I asked one of the maids in the big house where's mommy and daddy._

"_They left to London."_

_That answer kept echoing in my head. Tears started to form in my eyes. I ran somewhere I can be alone and I kept sobbing (I couldn't really find my room, in this house). _

_The maids eventually found me and said everything was going to be okay._

_And I actually believed them. _

_They never came home once. Not even my birthdays. I would stay up all night for them and they never came._

_I gave up after twelve, I think they actually forgot about there own daughter. _

_I would try to call them..._

_but the fear of my parents forgetting about me prevent me from it._

_Then school wasn't even close to that._

_I kept getting made fun of everyday. It made me die a little bit each day. I had no one to talk to my feelings with so all my emotions were bottled up inside me._

_Nothing let out_

_**End Flashback**_

I was bored the rest of the day doing nothing much. I know I'm rich and all, but even the rich get bored too.

Then it hit me.

I could call for Kukai for homework.

_Ring! Ring! Rin-_

_Hello_

_Hey it's me Riye, Kukai_

_Hey, Riye what's up?_

_Nothing much, can I gets some homework from you?_

_Sure here's my address __**(A/N: Too lazy to put actual address)**_

_Thanks, I'll be right over_

Once I got properly dressed I was to Kukai's house

until I found someone was following me.

_It better not be those two pervs _I thought

I looked behind me and there was a cat right behind me all along.

"It looks like it's lost." Emi said. Then the cat went toward me and started to rub it self on my legs.

"Maybe we should find it's owner."

"Yeah, but it's getting a little late, after we get to Kukai's house the cat can stay at our apartment and the next day will put posters up." I said as I was walking to Kukai's house.

"Should we name the cat?" Emi said looking at the cat. I looked back at the cat again and what I didn't notice is that is was a dark bule close to a black color if you were in the dark with it.

"That's weird, it's blue."

"Said the one with white hair." pointed out Emi. She's right though, I seen weirder. My cousin has pink hair, Ikuto has blue hair, and even Kenji has white hair with red at the ends, but the ends don't count because there dyed.

"Wow, were already here." Once I looked up and I saw a regular looking home. A little messy in the front yard with all the sport equipment, but still normal.

I then knocked on the door and then Kukai came out.

"Hey, Riye here's the homework, we didn't have that much today." He gave me the homework and then there was an awkward silence.

"So how was school?" I just asked that randomly, just to get a conversation.

"Well, it wasn't as normal as usual" he said. " Usual Tsukiyomi wouldn't talk to me."

"Why did he want to talk to you, he's usually hiding from his club." It was in a serious tone. I'm not kidding about the Ikuto fan club either. There just nuts.

"He wanted to know where you lived, but I didn't know, so he just walked away." Kukai finished. I need to be more careful on where I go, who knows what could happen. I mean, if he found out all about the whole secret, me being rich, he could use it against me.

"Well, bye Kukai see you Friday!" I shouted him as I ran to the store. I need cat food and a litter box just in case.

"Riye, slow down!" I stopped in front of the store until Emi caught up to me.

"Geez, could you go any faster!" Emi shouted at me and catching her breath.

"maybe." I mumbled. I went inside but the cat stayed outside. I went outside very quickly to tell the cat to stay here. And like before I ran inside and got the cat food and litter box. Emi kept telling me to stop running like a maniac, but I didn't listen to her.

Surprisingly, the blue cat stayed outside on the same spot. Must have a good owner.

Then I started walking home, because of all the running I did, I was tired.

"You know what would be weird?" I looked up at her. "That the Ikuto guy was at our hotel because he wanted to know if you lived there." I stopped. What if he did know everything? Then I started to run all crazy again to my apartment.

_Shit! What if she's right!?!?!? What will I do then!?!?!_

I stopped in front of the desk in the lobby, which is the hotel I was staying at.

"Whoa, Riye something wrong?" I looked up at Charles.

Charles was the manager for the hotel I was staying at. He's a nice intelligent person if you got to know him well. He is good looking too. With his orange colored hair a little spiked up. But he had a girlfriend so we would stay friends. Surprisingly, he isn't a playboy like other people I know. **(A/N: Yeah, orange hair, you don't see it that much, so I put it on him)**

"Yeah, I'm okay, anyway have you seen a guy that has the same shirt as me, in here?" I pointed to my shirt. Since they didn't have my girl uniform yet.

"hmmmm......"

I waited patiently for his answer. Suspense building up...

"Oh wait! Yeah I saw a guy with the same shirt as you, and he had the strangest hair color-"

"Yeah, Yeah why was he here?!?!" I asked, and sort of commanded.

"He said almost the same thing you said he said if anyone his age lived here and I said yes." I froze. Did this mean he knew everything? Only one more question and if it's a yes, it's completely over.

"D-d-did y-you tell him I-I lived here.." I stuttered. I was afraid of the answer. I didn't want to be treated different. I was looking down, bangs in my face.

"I said it was confidential, who knows that guy could be a rapist." I looked up. Then we both started laughing. Man Charles knows how to make a girl cheer up.

"Thanks Charles, that's really important to me that no one I know lives here." I said whipping a little tear out of my eye.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." After he said that I went into my apartment.

"Phew, that was a close one, and Emi don't scare me like that!" Then the cat started to meow.

"Oh, you must be hungry." I poured the cat some food. Then the cat started to eat it.

"I think we really should name the cat." Emi floated to me and said that. Yeah it's kind of been tiring calling it cat.

"What about Blue!"

"No too obvious."

"Tom"

"Too plain"

"Bob"

"no too boring"

"What about Edward?"

"To formal for a cat"

"What do you want to call the cat then!?!?!" Emi shouted.

I was thinking.....thinking....thinking......thinking.....

got it!

"Midnight!" I said out loud!

"That's perfect, I was thinking Tommy Edwards, but yours is way better!"

Tommy Edwards?

Never mind. Getting Tired.

Once I put the bed out for Midnight, I went to sleep.

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -End- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mikohoshina: Soon Riye, will be going to the perverted Kenji's House. How will she survive, stay tooned for next time for **_**The New Guardian !**_

…**.**

**Ikuto: It didn't have to be a narratorated ya know**

**Mikohoshina: Yeah, yeah what ever. -_-**

**Ran, Miki, Suu: Please R&R ^^ **


	17. Chapter 17

**Mikohoshina: Hey people here's chapter 16, and before we go to the story I need to say something really important you need to read**

**Ikuto: It's probably not that important**

**Amu: Of course it has to be important she said so**

**Mikohoshina: Thanks Amu for the support, unlike Ikuto**

**Ikuto: Hey!**

**Mikohoshina: Your the one who said it, anyway, if I don't get at least 22 reviews I won't put the next chapter up.**

**Amu: gasp! Why!?!?!**

**Mikohoshina: Well there are a lot of people who read my story, it's just that not a lot of people reviewing then I thought**

**Ikuto: Do you review other people's stories. *smirk**

**Mikohoshina: …....Shut up! I'm working on that! I bet not everyone on doesn't review every story they read! *swearing mumbling**

**Daichi: Mikohoshina doesn't own shugo chara!**

**Chapter 17**

**-**

**Riye's P.O.V.**

Once I woke up, fed Midnight, and made some posters of 'found cat' me,Emi, and Midnight started to walk around the city.

"Riye aren't you suppose to be in school?" Emi said as she said as she floated net to me.

"Yes, but I need another day off to ask if anyone has this cat and put posters up and stuff." I explained to the curious chara.

"What about homework?"

"Just ask Kukai again, he's reliable." Do I have to explain everything to her. Sometimes I think she doesn't think before she thinks.

"Hey Riye, is that a person you know at school?" I looked back and it was Kenji.

Well, not just Kenji

It was the girl I met at the restaurant when I was working as there waitress.

I quickly moved behind this one building so the two couple couldn't see me.

"Darn this is going to be harder then I thought." If he's skipping school too, there is a chance he might see me if I stay around this area too long.

I _could_ go to a different area right now

but one problem, there is a reason I'm skipping school today and I'm not skipping another day to do it again, so I have to be more careful then usual around here.

I was going to go but then I heard crying.

"Please I can be better I do anything if you stayed with me!" Good thing there are hardly any people on weekdays, or she would cause a crowd.

I couldn't hear enough on what he said. But right after he said something he just left.

Bastard

he shouldn't play with people's hearts

I wanted to slap him so bad. But that would ruin my cover and he might do stuff to me that will interfere for what I _should _be doing right now.

I hated to walk away from that seen but I had to do for my own sake.

**20 minutes later**

**-**

"Riye you sure your okay, you seem to be a little mad." I look up at her. She seems to worry about me a lot, lately.

I sat on the bench near me and started to talk.

"It just pisses me off that Kenji just walk away from her and have no affect on himself. I hate people like that. If I were him I would at least comfort the girl and say we could still be friends. But-he's just- uhg! No words can describe how cold that is." I said to Emi.

We sat there in the quiet, until Emi said something I never except

"So if you don't like those kinds of boys, what kind of boys do you like?"

Me, still surprised couldn't really answer that question.

"meow"

I jumped a little. I forgot about Midnight.

She was rubbing against my leg and purring.

Midnight must like attention. I put her on my lap. It looks like she was sleeping.

Looks like I have to wait till she wakes up.

"Uh, Riye my question." Emi pointed out. Oh yeah, the question. I forgot about that.

Man I get distracted easily.

_NANI!_

"Huh!?!?" I look around only to find a X egg in the air.

"Riye!"

"I know!" Once I put Midnight down said the magic words:

"My Own Heart Unlock!"

Again with the cosplay like outfit that reviled some of my upper body and legs. **(A/N: Too lazy to describe the outfit go to chapter 5, for description)**

Before I attacked the egg it said something.

_Why did Kenji brake up with me! Am I worthless! Am I not perfect enough for him! Am I just a nuisance too him now!_

The egg kept ranting about it's break up with Kenji.

And honestly...

-

It was...

-

getting really....

-

Annoying!

"HEY!" The egg look at me. "There are ton of people then Kenji out there looking for you! A True person would love you, care for you, and sacrifice what he would want for you. Did Kenji do anything for you that he would sacrifice!"

The X egg calmed down.

"There are people looking for you, to love you, And you can find them too, so don't give up." I gave it a small smile.

"Open Heart!" Then the X egg went back to normal.

I then flew after it.

"Riye what are you doing."

"To make sure the girls okay."

I saw the egg go back into the owner. Her eyes didn't look dazed anymore. They looked like a new beginning was opening up for them. And the girl had a bright, brilliant smile on there face.

"No, need to be down about myself, more people are out there waiting for me." She said to herself. Then she walked away.

I then transformed back into myself. Emi smiled at me.

"You did a good thing Riye, I never thought those words would come out of your mouth, it was like you were a different person."

And those words made me blush a little.

"Yeah." I said looking up into the sky.

…

…

...

Oh My God

THE CAT!

HOW CAN I FORGET ABOUT A CAT!?!?!

GEEZ!

I hope Midnight is still there!

**5 minutes later**

-

After 5 minutes of sprinting straight to the park, Midnight was still sleeping on the bench, even though the battle, well it was more of talking with the X egg, Midnight was still sleeping.

"_Deep sleeper"_ I thought. I then picked up the cat and started to walk home.

Then Emi then laid on my shoulder.

"You know you can fly." I said being a little annoyed.

"Too....tired..." Emi yawned and went to sleep.

Great I'm doing all the work.

I stopped for a second. And I was tired too.

"This sucks." I whispered to my self. Then I heard laughter from the building. I turned and looked besides me and I saw the girl I healed the X egg from and a guy.

I smiled to myself.

Well, at least I did a couple good things today.

-

-

**-------------------end----------------------**

**Mikohoshina: Well, yeah that's it, I'm tired *sleep***

**Ikuto: Man she's lazy**

**Mikohoshina: I heard that, and in the next chapter Riye is going to Kenji's house**

**Amu: gasp!**

**Mikohoshina: Yeah, Yeah, and I won't update till I get those reviews**

**Rhythm: Please R&R Yo! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Mikohoshina: Okay since I got 22 reviews, I got something to say to the reviewers, I mean reviewer**

**Amu: Huh?**

**Mikohoshina: Yeah only one person reviewed it, I mean it's not bad or anything but I would appreciate if it was only one review a person.**

**Amu: Why?**

**Mikohoshina: That way my friend that I know that most people are actually reading it.**

**Amu: Oh Okay! ^^**

**Mikohoshina: What's with the short answers Amu?**

**Amu: Don't know.**

**Mikohoshina: *sigh* whatever, someone do the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: Mikohoshina doesn't-**

**Mikohoshina: *Gasp***

**Ikuto: What?**

**Mikohoshina: Your actually doing the disclaimer for me! I didn't think you would ever do it! Who are you!?!**

**Ikuto: It's still me dummy, anyway Mikohoshina doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**-----------------------Chapter 18------------------------**

**-**

**-**

**Riye's P.O.V.**

Well, it's _the _day.

The day when I go to Kenji's house.

I was so looking forward to it, not really.

Yeah, right now I'm walking really, _really_ slowly to his house. He didn't say there was a time so I walked like a old man all the way.

Man, I hope Emi can take care of Midnight all by herself.

"_Don't worry Riye I got this, and I'll teleport to you if there was any trouble, now go and be the best maid you can!"_

When she said that it made me more worried then I was already before.

It was windy today and what I was wearing was not warm enough.

I only had a big over coat on with very reviling clothes under that.

Plus, I was walking in heels so it made me slower then usual.

Usually I would be a happy today because it was the weekend and windy days somehow, makes me feel like I was in a different world. Like the world was going to take me into a place that made all my dreams come true.

Like it was in the good old days

-

_**Flashback**_

-

"_Mommy I don't like wind it messes up my hair." I said as we were walking in a field of tall green grass and little flowers._

_My mom just chuckled. I never could understand adult humor._

"_Well, without wind we wouldn't see the beautiful sun set or see the sky very well." _

"_Huh?" I was confused on what mom said. I could never understand her sometimes._

"_Sweety, the wind is good because it brings all the bad stuff out and brings good stuff in." I continued listening. "It's like when your sick, you want to get better, so I give you medicine to make you feel better, which makes all the good stuff go in you."_

_I thought for a moment._

"_Oh it's like when Jackie Chan beats all of the bad people, and once the whole area is safe he brings good people in, right Mommy!" I said with confidence, even though I was still confused about the whole thing._

"_You, could say that." She looked a little worried about me._

_I looked around and it was very pretty sight._

"_Honey."_

"_Yes, Mommy?"_

"_Are you watching all those action films with your Dad again?"_

"_Yes, but Daddy said it was okay." _

_-_

_**End of Flashback**_

_-_

I laughed a little thinking back.

I mean seriously comparing Jackie Chan with the wind.

How weird was I.

Before I knew it I was at Kenji's house

I think

Am I at the right address? I mean his house is super HUGE!

I don't think you would call it a house, it was more like a mansion.

Sure I had lived in one before, but I think this is like twice as bigger then my family's, and it was more modern looking.

I rang the door bell on the gate.

Maybe if I was lucky, it was another house.

_Hello?_

It was Kenji, but I was thinking if I should answer the door bell now, or say I got lost on the way here, maybe even say I didn't think you would live here so I went home.

But my mouth had a mind of it's own.

"It's me." I redundantly said.

_Oh, good come on in_

I could piratically see his smirk right now. Then the gates open so I could go in.

But should I go in right now? I mean I have many opportunities-

_GO IN NOW!?!?!??!?!_

I Jumped. Didn't hear that coming. I decided to walk faster this time because when I thought of it the faster I do it, the faster I can get it over with.

Maids and Butlers were at the door waiting for me. They then opened the doors for me and said in unison:

"Welcome to the Hiroshi Household." then they all bowed.

Once I got in the house, I mean mansion, I was greeted to the one and only:

Kenji

and sadly

also Ikuto

Why are they doing this in the first place, to me!?!?! They could of pick anyone but me.

"What's with the coat?"

"Huh? Oh yeah it was cold outside so I brought it."

"...........and............"

"What?"

"TAKE OFF THE JACKET!"

"Oh yeah...........right now?"

"YES!"

"Okay, okay, geez, didn't have to yell. _Didn't have to yell like a Rapist._" the whole thing, yeah I was just playing with them.

I'm not that clueless.....

most of the time.

I really didn't want to take it off, I was still cold, but my arms made me.

Okay, what I'm basically wearing is a black bikini top that is frilly at the edges, a bikini bottom that's hold up by strings, a frilly white apron that's tied around my waist, and to complete it a frilly white headband.

Yep, Karma doesn't like me as it did in the past.

I was looking down the whole time so the two pervs can't see me burning face. Plus, I was shaking a little from the cold air in here.

Who leaves the AC on when it's windy and nice outside.

"Riye-"

"WHAT!?!?" I looked up and there was a list of stuff to do-

clean dishes

-

wash clothes

-

clean floor

-

make dinner

-

make out session

-

make-WAIT, WAIT, WHAT!?!?! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!?!?!?

I looked through it a million times and it was there, alright. I looked up and they just smirked.

Yep, those sneaky Bastards were planning this all along.

I should have seen that coming.

I just glared at them.

I then stomped off to start my work.

"Where you going?" Kenji asked.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK!?!?!?!" I then shut the door into another room.

I herd chuckling and footsteps, but the footsteps weren't going this way, so I was left alone.

Well, for now anyway.

I took a deep breath and told myself it was going to be okay, it's not like their going to rape me or anything else.

I hope

Don't worry it's early and besides, it won't be hours till I have to make out with those perverts.

Maybe if I'm lucky they'll forget-

_russle, russle_

Bushes probably

_knock, knock_

Huh? I'm in the kitchen who would knock on the doors there not even locked, they could just walk in if they wanted to.

_RIYE!?!?!?_

I quickly turn around where the window was and I saw my little chibi friend Emi.

Wait what's Emi doing here? Isn't she-

Oh no she didn't

I ran to the window and saw a little scared chara.

"You lost the cat didn't you?" I said in a scary tone. I was so not in the mood for bad news.

"I wouldn't say I lost it, I left the door open too long and it went...out." I felt my self twiching already. "funny how that ended up-"

"YOU LOST THE FUCKING CAT IN OTHER WORDS!?!??!?!" I shouted at Emi. It took hours to put up those fliers around town.

"Look Riye I can find the cat in no time, you can trust me." Emi said confidently.

"You said that last time, look what happened."

It was quiet for a few minutes until I couldn't take anymore silence.

"Emi you can go home, I'll look for the cat later. The cat can't be too far so stay home I don't want to lose you either." Emi looked guilty for losing the cat, so I comfort her a little, even though I'm still a little pissed off.

"Don't worry about it the cat isn't that stupid it won't get run over by a truck so-" I stopped and looked behind Emi, she also looked back, and there was Midnight.

It was quiet for a moment.

"meow"

"THE CAT!!" Emi and I both shouted. Then out of my luck, the cat ran somewhere.

"Uhg why is the cat here!?!?" I was about to jump out of the window until I heard a door slam open.

_-_

_-_

**-----------------------------------end-------------------------------------**

**Mikohoshina: Well here's the chapter. I'm sorry for not updating earlier, I was busy with school and I couldn't update gomen!**

**Ikuto: That's your excuse for everything.**

**Mikohoshina: Not everything! Anyway won't update until 44 or 50 reviews, yeah I know it's hard.**

**Amu: Please R&R!**

**Mikohoshina: P.S. If I don't update till after Christmas Merry Christmas, Quansa, Hannica, and etc! **


End file.
